Not That He Would Anyway
by Jadelioness
Summary: Ryou wants to make his yami happy, but his yami never notices him. He never notices when Ryou goes out. And he never noticed that Ryou is making someone else happy now. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Warning**: Dubious consent, underage sex, a little violence.  
**Author's Note**: This was written as a Christmas gift for Nikki7716.

Ryou tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. He cringed and froze as the door creaked, just like it always did. Ryou gave a panicked glance at the two yamis sleeping on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw they were passed out drunkenly and probably wouldn't hear a trumpet blown in their faces at this point.

Ryou closed the door behind him and sprinted down the stairs to the sidewalk, giggling happily to himself. It was past midnight and the street lights were the only lights to be seen, casting the sidewalk in alternating shadows that made Ryou feel slightly uneasy, and he began to walk faster towards his destination.

Ryou had been sneaking out almost every weekend for two months now and had yet to be caught. Of course, there wasn't much of a risk considering his yami and Malik's yami went out drinking and partying every weekend which either ended in them not coming home at all, or passed out on the sofa like tonight. Even if he was caught, it's not like Bakura would care. He didn't care what Ryou did, yet he still felt the urge to hide his late night rendezvous from his yami. Just like he liked to wait until after dark when Bakura was incapacitated and sneak out like Bakura _did_ care what he did. He liked to think that if he was caught, Bakura would explode in anger and beat him mercilessly, just like everyone thought he did. Everyone assumed Bakura abused Ryou because he was evil. But he didn't. Bakura had never laid a hand on his hikari in all their time together. Not once.

Sometimes, when Ryou was feeling particularly lonely, he tried to make Bakura angry, tried to make him jealous, tried to bring out the rage that he was known for in hopes that he would yell at him or hit him or anything. Because then Ryou would know that he cared. Ryou told himself, on his late night escapades, that if Bakura found out his innocent little hikari was sneaking out of the house weekly to meet a man nearly twice his age for not so innocent reasons, he would get angry and he would hit him and that was why he couldn't let Bakura find out. But deep down, Ryou knew it wasn't true. He could probably announce where he was going and exactly what he would be doing and walk out of the house in broad daylight and not only would Bakura not hurt him, he probably wouldn't even notice.

Ryou sighed as he came to the nicer part of town, the part where _he_ lived. Bakura's complete obliviousness towards him was the reason he had started seeing him to begin with. He had stumbled on to one of those internet chat rooms and invested in some very naughty conversations with faceless strangers and experimented with online cameras. He had soon abandoned that to go to the dark dirty little clubs on the edge of town where underage boys gave older men blow jobs in the alleyways. But Bakura never caught him masturbating on camera for the men in those chat rooms, and he never caught him at those clubs giving a creepy men hand jobs on the dance floor, just like he never caught him sneaking out to meet one creepy man in particular. It wasn't that Ryou was extra careful either. He'd even tried to get caught a few times when he had mustered enough courage. Bakura just didn't care. He never looked to see what Ryou was doing, or ask where he was going or who he was seeing. He just didn't care.

That was precisely what had intrigued Ryou about Pegasus. The tall white haired man was always watching him at the clubs with other men. He had even confessed to watching Ryou's ventures into online amateur porn. And then he asked Ryou to come home with him. Ryou knew he shouldn't. He knew there was absolutely nothing right with a 26 year old man wanting to have sex with a 16 year old boy no matter how many ways he tried to justify it. But he just couldn't resist. Pegasus had that way of always watching him with his one eye, always knowing what he was doing and Ryou found that exhilarating. He knew the older man didn't really _care_ but Ryou was fine with that as long as he at least _pretended_ to.

And he did. He was always suspicious of Ryou, demanding to know what he had been doing and becoming extremely jealous when he found out Ryou had done things for others without his expressed permission and supervision. Ryou didn't mind at all. He always agreed to whatever Pegasus wanted, was always willing. He couldn't make Bakura happy, so he made others happy in his place.

Ryou stopped, breathing hard and slightly flushed, at the gates of a large mansion and pressed the intercom button.

"State your name," a cold and formal voice said through the speaker.

"Ryou," Ryou responded nervously. He hated this part. He always felt like he was being led to his doom under the disapproving stares of Pegasus' help and security.

The gates swung open and Ryou timidly entered. He made his way along the path and to the side entrance where he had been told to go. The door was open and he wandered inside, walking down the dark hall and entering the lowly lit servant's bedroom at the end.

It was bare and empty, just like it always was. Ryou sat at the foot of the bed and began undressing, folding his clothes neatly so Bakura wouldn't notice the wrinkles when he came home. Not that he would anyway.

He was down to his underwear when he heard the door open and close. Ryou turned around to face the one-eyed business man who looked at him appraisingly.

"Don't stop on my account, pet," the man said silkily. Ryou blushed; still embarrassed by this part, no matter how many times he has done it. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them slowly down; beaming at the sound of appreciation the older man gave. Pegasus looked him over again and Ryou kept his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

He strolled over and ran his elegant fingers over Ryou's shoulder and down his hest, making the pale boy shiver.

"So obedient," Pegasus whispered, continuing to run his hands over the boy's smooth skin. "On your knees."

Ryou quickly complied, kneeling down on the hard floor and looking up expectantly. Pegasus stepped around him and came to a stop in front of Ryou.

"Do it," he said quietly, and Ryou unbuttoned the other man's pants, sliding them down enough to release his impressive erection. He placed a tentative lick up the underside of his length, pleased when Pegasus let out a low moan. He ran his tongue over the head, lapping at the precome there before swallowing it all, purring in satisfaction as Pegasus's fingers gripped his hair and forced him to deep throat him, which Ryou did obligingly.

Ryou had really become quite skilled in the last year and used these skills now, making the man tower over him keen and cry in pleasure as Ryou swallowed around him, humming happily.

Pegasus soon came with a muffled cry down Ryou's throat, the boy skillfully lapping it all up. When he withdrew, Pegasus whispered, "On the bed."

Ryou obeyed, lying on his back and spreading his legs wide, like he knew was expected of him.

"I want to try something new tonight, pet," Pegasus said, rummaging in a drawer next to the bed. Ryou nodded, not bothering to question what this new thing was, as it really did matter. He'd do whatever Pegasus asked of him, whatever made him happy. Pegasus held up what he was looking for. Ryou swallowed as he saw the toy, but didn't protest as the older man slathered lubricant on it and nudged the tip at Ryou's unprepared entrance.

Sometimes Pegasus liked to make it hurt, but Ryou didn't mind, as long as it made him happy. He just always had to watch himself the next day to make sure Bakura didn't notice he was walking funny. Not that he would anyway.

Ryou gasped as the plastic phallus was pushed into him. It was long and thick, much more so than Pegasus, and Ryou wasn't prepared to accept it. He cried out as it was forced into him, feeling his muscles stretch as far as they would go, but not far enough.

"Shh, pet," Pegasus cooed, rubbing the inside of his thigh as he continued to slide the vibrator in. "It's alright pet, just relax. You'll adjust soon." Ryou nodded and tried to relax and hold back his tears.

After several painful moments, Pegasus has pushed it in all the way. Now Ryou tried to lie still, struggling to accommodate the girth inside him. He let out a yelp as the toy was turned on and began to vibrate against his prostate. He couldn't help it; he arched into the air like a whore, crying out in strangled pleasure as he was assaulted from the inside.

"That's right pet," Pegasus whispered to him, still petting his thigh, "I knew you'd enjoy this, you little slut."

Ryou could only whine in response, gasping at the waves of pleasure washing through him and eliminating the initial pain.

"Touch yourself," Pegasus said huskily, a curtain of white hair hiding his golden eye. Ryou did as he was told, timidly reaching down and grasping his own arousal as he writhed on the bed. He began jerking himself off, watching the lusty haze in the older man's eye and breathing heavily.

Soon it was too much for him and Ryou came with a scream all over his stomach, the vibrator pulsating against his prostate making the shudders of pleasure last longer than usual.

He slumped bonelessly on the bed after the aftershocks of his orgasm left him. He felt long hair tickling him as Pegasus leaned over him, pulling his legs over his shoulders as he bore down on the boy.

"You are so fucking hot, you sluttly little cunt," Pegasus whispered as he pressed into Ryou. Ryou bucked back eagerly, wanting to make Pegasus feel as good as he did now.

The one-eyed man was soon pounding mercilessly into him as Ryou's cries of pleasure became louder and louder. He reached between them and grabbed his renewed arousal and began pumping himself again as Pegasus pounded even harder.

The older man came soon after, spurting into Ryou and then pulling quickly out, leaving him to finish himself off for a second time, keening loudly as he came again. Pegasus never touched him like that, none of them did. But Ryou didn't expect them to. He was there for their pleasure, after all, not his.

Pegasus was on the edge of the bed, smoothing his long hair and fixing his clothes. Ryou was nearly dozing off when he realized he was talking to him.

"I want you to stay tonight, I'll have need of you in the morning," he said, turning to look at the boy. Ryou's eyes widened, he had never been asked to stay before. This must mean Pegasus really did like him.

"You can sleep in here. I'll be down in the morning," he continued. He looked Ryou up and down as he stood to leave. "Clean yourself up, you're a mess."

Ryou nodded hastily and went through the door Pegasus had pointed to as he left the room for his own chambers. Ryou found a very tiny bathroom with a shower stall, toilet, and sink crammed into it. Ryou hopped in the shower and yelped as cold water hit him. He tried to adjust it but found the hot water did not work. He quickly cleaned himself, scrubbing the drying come off his stomach with a sliver of soap he found on the ledge.

When he was clean again, Ryou jumped out of the shower, shivering, and found a small towel lying on the sink and used that to dry himself before wandering back into the bedroom. There was a smear of semen on the bed and Ryou tried his best to wipe it off with the towel before climbing into bed and burrowing under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly, despite the cold shower and the dull pain between his legs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ryou was awakened a couple hours later in the early morning by the covers being pulled from him and a warm body pressing against him. He opened his eyes to find Pegasus insistently rubbing against him.

Ryou found himself flipped over and shoved into the mattress as cold wet fingers entered him. Ryou pushed himself back eagerly on the fingers as he began to wake up. They were too quickly taken away and replaced by Pegasus's hardened length which quickly pressed into him, making the younger boy yelp.

It was over all too soon as Pegasus came inside him, Ryou not even having a chance to finish himself as Pegasus whipped him around and shoved him to his knees. Ryou opened his mouth automatically, licking all traces of come from Pegasus's length and swallowing it when he came again.

He left Ryou kneeling on the floor as he dressed hastily. Before leaving he turned his attention once again to the dazed boy, petting his hair absently.

"You can go home now, pet," he said. "I don't want you going to any of those clubs, you understand me?" Ryou nodded.

"And I don't want you doing anymore of those 'videos' unless they are for me, understand?"

Ryou nodded again and began pulling on his clothes as Pegasus left the room. He was soon dressed and left the mansion, blinking in the sunlight and cowering under the glare from the security guard at the gate.

As he began his long walk home, somewhat awkwardly, Ryou absently wondered if he would be in trouble with Bakura when he got home, then quickly dismissed the idea, being too tired to lie to himself.

An hour and a half later, Ryou pulled himself up the stairs to his house, feeling very exhausted. He let himself in and was surprised when a strong pair of hands grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Bakura demanded, glaring at him.

Ryou just stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"Well?!" Bakura demanded.

"I—I was out—I went for a walk—and I--" Ryou stammered.

"You went for a walk all night?" Bakura asked angrily.

"No—I fell asleep. I went--"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Ryou!" Bakura bellowed at him.

Ryou fought back tears. "Why do you care?! I always go out on the weekend after you and Marik pass out on the couch! You never cared before, so why do you now?!" he yelled, unable to hold his tears back any longer.

Bakura slammed his fist into the wall next to the boy, making him jump. "You go out every weekend do you?" he asked dangerously. "What is it _precisely_ that you go out and do?"

Ryou swallowed, wiping away his tears as Bakura glared at him. "I—I go to clubs and—and..."

"And what?" Bakura growled.

Ryou was mentally taking back every thought he had ever had about Bakura noticing what he did. He was really terrified he was going to hit him now. "Sometimes I go home with men."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and Ryou yelped as he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "And what do you do when you go home with these men?"

Ryou started crying again. "Bakura, please," he whispered.

"What do you do?" Bakura asked again.

"Th-they like what I do for them," Ryou sniffled. "I make them happy."

Bakura pushed him away and Ryou fell into a crying heap on the ground. "You have turned into a slut haven't you?" he asked disgusted.

"Please Bakura," Ryou wailed. "I just want to make them feel good. I want to make someone happy since I can't make you happy." Ryou froze when he realized what he just said. Bakura turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whimpered, looking at the floor. "I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry, Bakura. Please don't be angry at me."

Bakura knelt to the ground and pulled his sobbing hikari into his arms.

"Are you going to hit me?" Ryou whispered, sniffling.

"Why would I hit you?" Bakura asked, wiping a few strands of hair out of Ryou's tear stained face.

"I made you angry," Ryou replied.

Bakura sighed. "You didn't make me angry. You just disappointed me is all. Why did you do that to yourself Ryou? Why do you let them treat you like that?"

Ryou rubbed at his wet cheeks. "I wanted you to care about me," he whispered, almost inaudible, terrified Bakura would laugh at him.

Bakura chuckled softly. "I do care about you, Ryou."

Ryou looked up at him surprised. "You do?"

"Of course," Bakura replied, smoothing the hikari's hair.

"But you never pay any attention to me!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura looked guiltily at the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well...I thought, you know after possessing you and all, you'd want some space. And everyone thought I was hurting you, so I thought it would be best if I left you alone."

Ryou looked at him with big tear filled eyes. "Oh..."

Bakura frowned. "But I'm not going to let you continue doing what you've been doing. You can't let men take advantage of you, Ryou."

Ryou hugged his yami and smiled happily. "I won't, I promise," he whispered.

Bakura hugged him back and then pried him off. "Now go get some sleep, you've been out all night."

"Okay!" Ryou said giddily, bounding up the stairs past Marik and into his room.

Marik came down the stairs, grinning. He had a bunch of rewritable CDs in his hand and tossed them at Bakura.

"I told you he was a slut," Marik said.

Bakura picked up the videos and tossed them into the trash. "Shut up," he told the other yami.

"You're not going to watch them?" Marik asked. "There's some pretty raunchy stuff on there. I might have to take a turn on him."

"You even try it and I will kill you," Bakura said threateningly.

Marik grinned and patted his friend on the back. "I know. I told you, never leave hikaris to their own devices. Look at Malik!"

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, your hikari's more of a psycho than you are."

Marik grinned, "And yours is more of a slut than you."

Bakura hit him and Marik just laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ryou burrowed under his covers, clad in fuzzy pajamas, and prepared to sleep the day away when he heard his door open and felt someone crawl into bed with him.

Bakura's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Ryou giggled sleepily and smuggled into Bakura's warmth.

"I'm sorry, Ryou," Bakura whispered, making himself comfortable next to his hikari.

"I know, Bakura. Thank you," Ryou whispered back as he fell asleep snuggled next to his yami, just like he should be.


End file.
